1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to syringes and more particularly pertains to a new retractable syringe for preventing contact with a needle of a syringe before and after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of syringes is known in the prior art. More specifically, syringes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,265; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,382; U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,870; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,628; U.S. Pat. No. Design 377,687; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,291.
In these respects, the retractable syringe according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing contact with a needle of a syringe before and after use.